Total Drama Sugar Rush
TDSR is a combination of Total Drama Island and Sugar Rush. You guys here get to vote out the players you think did bad. 16 Sugar Rush Racers (including fanons) have decided to compete in these awesome challenges. They will compete against each other then have to face the judgement of all you guys. The racer who stays the longest without getting voted off wins the competition. This competition is on a 5 day basis. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out right here right now on TOTAL DRAMA SUGAR RUSH! Teams Team Cupcake (up for elimination) Twister von Schweetz Grennada Swinne Galleta Seaclaid Vanellope Von Schweetz Cakemop McCream Grenny von Chocolaty Twisted Whiplash Katy Shprinkles Team Peppermint Nicola Sodabubble Fiz Sodabubble Anabetty Winterfrost Marshall Mellow Apozzer Granilla Snugglez Reesecupper Annie Jaubreaker Glaze Wonderglitter Episode 1: Not So Happy Racers So it all began here, at the Sugar Rush Game, located at the end of a pathway somewhere in Game Central Station. So we already figured out our teams, so lets see what they are planning. We gave each team a cabin made out of a cupcake. -At The Team Cupcake Cabin- Twister: So since we have some of the best players including Vanellope, no matter what the challenge is, we'll win. Katy: What if we lose? Who do we eliminate? Grennada: Lets send Team Peppermint on a losing streak. Oh and by the way, Katy, the Users (like Citrusella Flugpucker, Wreck-itEve105, etc) get to vote. Twisted in the Confessional (which is inside a chocolate bar): Oh yeah. We'll show them. Especially Annie. *evil laugh* -At the Team Peppermint Cabin- Annie: That was a relief. At least Twisted is not on my team. Glaze: Hello? We're supposed to plan this win. Anabetty: So? Annie in the confessional: Oh I'm gonna win. I've got a better chance then Twister AND TwistED combined! *silence* What? So your first challenge is to get to the other side of a taffy lake by any means neccesary. First up, Team Peppermint! *Annie builds a bridge and makes it *Fiz and Nicola build a boat and they both make it *Anabetty tries jumping over, but doesn't make it *Marshall uses a marshmallow and nearly tips over, but makes it *Apozzer uses a used popsicle, but suddenly melts and she doesnt make it *Snugglez uses a Reese Cup and makes it *It's pretty obvious, Glaze uses a glazed donut and actually makes it. Now, Team Cupcake's turn. You need at least 7 people to make it across successfully to win. *Grenny builds a cannon and got a bruise. However she still made it. Grenny: Well that was pretty obvious. *Annie pushies Twisted into the lake. Annie: Oops. Slipped. Now the rest of you need to make it to win since Twisted fell in. *Katy uses a chocolate donut with sprinkles. However, she nearly fell in, but still made it. *Galetta and Twister decide to go together. They build a boat. However, it was not so sturdy, so they fell in. So, I skipped to the results and Team Peppermint wins 6-3 (Vanellope made it) Vote for one of the racers on team cupcake. Voting closes June 19 2013, and Episode 2 (The Candy Cliff) will come out on the same day. You have 4 days left to vote.